Garagara Mamah Loreng
by LadyGege TheAlchemist
Summary: Lord Voldemort yang tengah asik nongton tipi tiba-tiba melihat iklan layanan ramalan. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutx.?


**Gara-gara Mamah Loreng**

**Sangkalan**: HP milik Master J.K. Rowling, saya hanya meminjam karkater-karakternya (tanpa sepengetahuan beliau itu juga.. :D), J-Rocks milik Iman, Wima, Soni, dan Anton..

**Peringatan**: karakter tidak seperti aslinya, kesalahan pengetikan di mana-mana, tidak sesuai EYD, dan lain-lain.

**Curahan Penulis**: mohon ampun yang sebesar-besanya pada Sang Master, tak ada niat sedikitpun merusak cerita yang ada, saya hanya ingin merelisasikan apa yang ada di pikiran saya.. *sembah sujud*

* * *

><p>Voldemort kini telah menjadi Penguasa –lebih tepatnya- Pangeran Kegelapan, semua makhluk yang ada di muka bumi baik itu dari kalangan bidadari, penduduk Kahyangan, penyihir, <em>muggle<em>, _troll, _sentaur, goblin, dan lain-lain mengenal dan takut padanya. Tiada hari tanpa teror dan horor yang dibuat olehnya dan anak-anak buahnya, yang sering dikenal dengan sebutan Pelahap Maut. Sampai pada suatu hari Sang Pangeran merasa jenuh melakukan aktivitas tersebut sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menonton televisi di kamar pribadinya.

"Hemhh.. Ini acara gini-gini aja, jadi tambah bosen aku", gerutu Voldemort sambil memindah-mindahkan saluran televisi.

"Memangnya kenapa, Bos?", sahut Wormtail.

"Ya ini, dari tadi acaranya gosip melulu, sinetron gak tamat-tamat, _really show_ gak jelas, acara musik bintang tamunya band aneh-aneh, kalo J-Rocks yang jadi bintang tamunya sih masih mending. Oke malahan."

Wormtail manggut-manggut. "Oh begitu, apa bos mau nonton drama Jepang? Rame-rame loh, apalagi drama _Hana Yori Dango_, Domyoji-nya cakep bener dah.", jelas Wormtail dengan penuh semangat jiwa masa muda. "Sebentar saya ambil _DVD player_ dan _DVD_ serialnya".

Ketika Voldemort hendak menekan tombol AV/TV, sebuah iklan layanan SMS Premium muncul. Seorang wanita paruh baya memakai pakaian bermotif loreng dan ada bekas cakaran kucing di pipinya mulai berpidato "Saya tidak bisa merubah nasib Anda, saya hanya akan memberikan bantuan kepada Anda bagaimana menghadapi tantangan di masa depan. Caranya mudah, cukup ketik REG spasi MAMAH spasi NAMA ANDA, lalu ke 007 (tarif Rp.2,000/SMS+ppn). Niscaya James Bon akan segera datang menolong Anda. Ups salah! Maksudnya Anda akan langsung mendapat SMS balasan dari saya, Mamah Loreng."

"Wah, canggih juga nih. Tak usah bertanya ke Mbah Dukun yang hobi memakai kemenyan, atau ke _fortune teller_ yang senangnya teller gara-gara minum es teller di _teller_ supermarket sambil membawa bola kristal ajaib", gumam Voldemort sambil meraih ponselnya.

**Kepada:** 007

**Isi pesan: **REG MAMAH VOLDEMORT

-kirim-

Tak lama kemudian SMS balasan pun tiba.

**Dari: **007

**Kepada: **VOLDEMORT

**Isi pesan: **Selamat Anda telah bergabung dengan layanan SMS kami! Nomor PIN Anda adalah 123456789, simpan PIN ini baik-baik karena siapa tahu Anda-lah pemenang undian di layanan ini. Dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam Anda akan mendapat SMS langsung dari Mamah Loreng, bukan _manager_-nya.

Sambil menunggu SMS itu tiba, Voldemort menonton semua drama Jepang yang ada –berharap mendapat inspirasi dalam menyiksa dengan cara yang asyik dan benar- hingga _DVD Player_ mengeluarkan asap saking panasnya.

Biiip..biiip.. Ada SMS masuk.

**Dari: **007

**Kepada: **VOLDEMORT

**Isi pesan: **Peruntungan Anda bagus, semua orang akan semakin takut pada Anda. Anda juga akan semakin berkuasa, kecuali jika bayi laki-laki itu tidak ada.

-balas? Atau keluar?-

**Dari: **VOLDEMORT

**Kepada: **007

**Isi pesan: **Memangnya siapa bayi laki-laki yang akan merusak mahligai kekuasaan saya?

**-**kirim-

**Dari: **007

**Kepada: **VOLDEMORT

**Isi pesan: **Bayi itu lahir pada tanggal 31 Juli, dan terlahir dari pasangan darah murni dengan _muggle_.

**-**balas? Atau keluar?

**Dari: **VOLDEMORT

**Kepada: **007

**Isi pesan: **Yakin, Mah? Bukan fitnah nih? Saya gak mau termakan omongan orang, gengsi _layau_!

**-**kirim-

**Dari: **007

**Kepada: **VOLDEMORT

**Isi pesan: **Demi uang saya gak bohong, kalau tidak percaya lihat saja nanti sendiri.

-balas? Atau keluar?

**Dari: **VOLDEMORT

**Kepada: **007

**Isi pesan: **Aduh, gawat! Jadi saya harus bagaimana? Ngomong-ngomong dirimu punya cucu perempuan gak? Mau dong.

**-**kirim-

**Dari: **007

**Kepada: **VOLDEMORT

**Isi pesan: **Anda ini banyak bertanya saja, pikirkan saja sendiri. Punya, tapi lebih baik saya jodohkan dengan Mas Ibas. Masa depannya cerah _gitu loh_.

**-**balas? Atau keluar?

**Dari: **VOLDEMORT

**Kepada: **007

**Isi pesan: **Suka-suka saya dong, _toh_ sudah bayar ini. Argh! Dasar mata kekuasaan! Kukutuk kau! AVADRA KEDAVRA!

-kirim-

**Dari: **007

**Kepada: **VOLDEMORT

**Isi pesan: **Voldemort, kau kejam! ….

"Ah, sial! Apakah benar apa yang dikatakan Mamah Loreng itu? Mengapa terpikir terus olehku? Bayi laki-laki mana yang terlahir pada hari itu? Peluangnya kan banyak, !", Voldemort berteriak-teriak histeris sambil menjambak wig yang tak berdosa.

Melihat tuannya sedang teramat galau, Wormtail dengan takut-takut menghampiri Voldemort. "Ampun, Bos. Bisa saya ganggu sebentar?"

"Ada apa? Kamu gak liat saya sedang pusing?"

"Ini saya menemukan undangan di kaki burung Beo yang tak sengaja saya ketepel", sahut Wormtail dengan suara mencicit.

Voldemort kemudian mengambil kasar undangan di tangan Wormtail. Seketika mulut Voldemort membulat bak bola salju dan matanya berbinar-binar dihiasi bintang paling romantis.

**UNDANGAN**

_Kepada : Keluarga Besar Longbottom_

_Dalam memperingati HUT putra pertama kami Harry Potter yang ke-1, untuk itu kami sangat mengharapkan kedatangan Anda sekeluarga ke pesta ulangtahun putra pertama kami yang akan digelar pada:_

_Hari, Tanggal : Minggu, 31 Juli 1991_

_Tempat : Ruang Rekreasi Gryfinndor, Hogwarts_

_Kedatangan dan hadiah dari Anda sangat kami harapkan. Untuk perhatiannya, kami ucapkan banyak terima kasih._

_James&Lili Potter_

_N.B. Bintang tamu : J-Rocks_

_N.B. (lagi) Tidak menerima hadiah berupa barang atau bunga, cukup uang saja. Mengingat biaya sewa gedung yang teramat mahal._

Namun keceriaan itu tak berlangsung lama, keningnya berkerut mendapati nama kedua orang tua dan tanggal lahir sang bayi. Seketika muncul petromak di atas kepalanya.

"Aha, akhirnya ku menemukanmu! Ayo, Wormtail. Kita ke rumah keluarga Potter".

"B-baiklah, Bos", Wormtail terkejut. "Memangnya Bos tahu dimana rumah mereka?"

"Gampang, kan ada GPS".

Tak butuh lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di kediaman keluarga Potter.

Ting-tong.. Ting-tong.. Voldemort memencet bel dengan semangat reformasi.

"Aduh, siapa sih yang bertamu tengah malam begini? Gak sopan amat", gerutu James. Ia pun membuka pintu dan kaget setengah hidup mendapati makhluk yang bertengger di depan rumahnya. "Vo-Voldemort? Mau apa kau malam-malam begini? Maaf kami tidak menerima peminta sumbangan".

"Siapa juga yang mau minta sumbangan? Dirimu gak sopan amat ya, ada tamu tuh bukannya dipersilakan masuk, ini malah diomelin gak jelas", Voldemort mengorek-ngorek telinganya.

"Ya salah sendiri bertamu pada jam segini. Memangnya ada apa kau kemari? Tumben."

Voldemort pun menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan kedatangannya ke sana. Pertama, dia ingin diundang ke perayaan ulangtahun Harry Potter karena dia ingin sekali bertemu langsung dengan band kesukaannya, J-Rocks. Dia juga bertanya apakah Frisa diundang atau tidak. Sayang sekali Frisa tidak diundang karena Lily takut James akan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Frisa. Kedua, Voldemort ingin membunuh Harry Potter yang disinyalir akan meruntuhkan kekuasaannya sebagai Pangeran Kegelapan, sekalian juga ingin membunuh Lily karena telah menolak cinta Snape. Hal itu sontak membuat James kaget.

"Apa? Kau ingin membunuh isrti dan anakku? Hei, yang benar saja!"

"Ya tapi kan mau bagaimana lagi? Dia kelak akan menghancurkanku. Lagipula jika aku membunuh mereka berdua, kau kan jadi bisa 'mendekati' Frisa", jawab Voldemort enteng dan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Hemh.. Ide bagus tuh. Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? Nanti saat kau mau membunuh mereka, tolong katakan pada istriku bahwa aku telah mati terlebih dahulu di tanganmu".

Voldemort mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Neng Frisa, Aa datang", James langsung ber-_disapparated_ ke Jakarta.

Voldemort kemudian masuk ke kamar Lily. Hal tak terduga terjadi, Lily sedang berganti pakaian! Voldemort yang menyaksikan pemandangan indah di depannya pun langsung mimisan di tempat. Menyadari ada orang di belakangnya Lily langsung berbalik, berteriak, lalu melemparkan semua benda di dekatnya. Mulai dari gantungan baju, sofa, Shaun the Sheep, gerobak sayur, gelas, piring, panci, dan sebagainya. Tapi sayang tak satupun mengenai Voldemort karena dia telah dengan sigap mengoleskan _lipgloss_ anti-lecet.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Memangnya tak bisa ya mengetuk pintu dulu?", bentak Lily.

"Ma-maaf, saya kira kamu sedang tidur. Jadi saya langsung masuk aja."

Voldemort pun menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya pada Lily, juga percakapan antara dia dan James.

"Hikks.. Malang sekali nasibku. Kalau begitu aku juga mau selingkuh. Om, mau gak jadi selingkuhan saya?", Lily mengerling genit.

"Emm.. Boleh, kebetulan saya juga suka sama kamu. Tapi karena kamu itu incaran abdi saya yang paling setia, Snape, jadi saya mundur deh".

"Ya sudah, tapi bagaimana nasib Harry Potter?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Voldemort mendapatkan ide. Dia mengusulkan agar Lily membuat kloningannya kemudian kloning tersebut dikutuk dengan mantera Avada Kedvra, tak lupa dia mentato kening Harry dengan gambar petir. Setelah semuanya terkesan seperti 'Voldemort datang untuk membunuh Harry tapi gagal karena dihalangi Lily dan akhirnya hancur', mereka pun bergerak pergi ke persembunyian yang tenram dan damai.

Sementara itu di kantor Albus Dumbledore, Prof. Mc Gonagall datang menghampiri Prof. Dumbledore dengan terengah-engah. "Hosh hosh hos.. Albus, apakah kau sudah mendengar kabar mengenai keluarga Potter?".

"Ya.. Dan ohh, sungguh sedih sekali. Mereka tak jadi menyewa gedung ini."

"Sabar aja, mungkin bukan rejeki kita. Sebaiknya kita segera ke TKP, kudengar Harry selamat. Bagaimana jika dia Anda angkat menjadi anak Anda?"

"_Emoh_ ah, biaya perawatan anak kan mahal. Kita titipkan saja pada bibinya di Privet Drive no.4. Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus. Ayo, kita ke sana."

Dan berakhirlah hidup Harry Potter bersama Paman dan Bibi Vernon beserta anak mereka Dudsley. _Poor _Harry.

**TAMAT**


End file.
